Alternates
by AngelxI
Summary: AU, 7227: Tsuna lives in a world where you are capable to meet with an alternate universe you. Alternates are the opposite of you, and their gender is always different from yours! There is also a rumor, that if you meet your alternate at the age of 16, you fall in love with him/her! So how come Tsuna has a male Alternate?


Title: Alternates

Summary: AU, 7227: Tsuna lives in a world where you are capable to meet with an alternate universe you. Alternates are the opposite of you, and their gender is always different from yours! There is also a rumor, that if you meet your alternate at the age of 16, you fall in love with him/her! So how come Tsuna has a male Alternate? And he meets him on his 16th birthday?

* * *

With a clack, clack, clack, the teacher wrote down the word "Alternates" on the chalkboard. Turning around while staring intently at the students, she asked, "Does anybody know about "Alternates?""

The class was silent for a bit, since they were still afraid of the teacher. Quietly though, a student raised her hand.

"Nakamura, answer."

"A-Aren't they the alternate universe you?" The student answered questionably. She quietly shook as the teacher slightly glared at her.

"Correct, but do you know the full answer?" The teacher crossed her arms. "Anybody?" Seeing that the students didn't know, the harsh teacher only sighed in annoyance as she wrote the answer on the board.

"Alternates are the alternate version of you. They are sometimes completely opposite of your personality, and are always the opposite gender of you." The teacher turned as she pointed to herself. Nodding at how the students were paying attention, she said, "Take me for example. I may be harsh and strict," The students muttered in agreement. And in return, the teacher smirked slightly. "But the alternate me is a man, and **may** be more kind and laidback."

The class stared agape at the female teacher as they did a double take. The teacher had ebony black hair that was long in the back yet short in the front, and she was wearing a black suit with a black pencil skirt. Underneath was a yellow button up and a black tie. She was wearing heels, and her fedora was on her table. They looked at the woman in front of them in shock. The male version more kind and laid back!? Yeah right!

"Anyway, since you guys are freaked out, let me re-introduce myself. My name is Reborn, and I sometimes go by Reboyama. Keep that in mind. Now, for homework," Reborn walked over to the other side of the chalkboard and continued writing. "I want you to read about Alternates and give me a 3,000 word essay about them and what you think about it. It's due on Wednesday." And with that, Reborn walked out of the classroom.

After a full minute of silence, screeches and groans came from the chairs as the students stood up. Some stretched while some went to put things away into their backpack.

"Man! Reborn-sensei is a bitch! She's pretty good looking though." A male student complained. "Nice ass if I got to say so myself."

"Dude! She's gonna kill you if she catches you saying that!" His friend says. "Though I have to agree with you." His face turned grim. "But 3,000?! That's too much!"

"That's what we get for pissing her off in the beginning of class though."

"That, or she's just sadistic."

A brunette with spiky hair stared at the two with his warm glazed eyes. _'They don't even have a clue.' _He thought quietly. Laying his head on the cold desk, he surveyed the unfamiliar classroom. It was quite fancy, even with the bland, white walls. There were rows of desk, of course, and there was a large table. For what, the brunette didn't know.

'_Of course I wouldn't know, I'm Dame-Tsuna for Christ's sake!' _Tsuna thought bitterly. When he saw that the other student went home, Tsuna quickly stood up and packed his stuff.

"Hie! Mama's gonna kill me if I don't get home soon!" Tsuna screamed as he ran out of the door. "I have to get groceries too!"

**And in a totally different place (Class)!**

"Now you Dame-class, do any of you know what Alternates are?" A low husky voice asked. The voice sent pleasuring shivers down the female students while scaring the male population. Nobody answered as they already passed out or they were too scared to answer.

A brave hand lazily rose up. Seeing this, the male teacher smirked slightly as he called on the student.

"Sawada, answer."

Sawada, or Natsuki, slightly smiled. In his slightly deep voice, Natsuki answered, "Alternates are the alternate universe version of you. They are always the opposite gender, and they sometimes have the opposite personality of yourself."

Reborn, as you might have already figured out, nodded his head in approval. "That's correct."

The class stared at Natsuki in awe.

"Of course Natsuki-sama would know!"

"Oh my god, did you hear that silky voice!? Kya~!"

"That's my favorite soccer player. Nice job man."

Natsuki smiled as he thanked his classmates. He then stared back at Reborn with a smirk. "Sensei, if you could continue."

Reborn slightly nodded his head. To gain back the attention of his students, Reborn clapped his hands. "Now class, before you all leave, I'll assign you homework." The fedora wearing man walked over to the right side of the chalkboard and wrote down the assignment. "I want you all to write 5,000 words worth about Alternates and what you think your own would be like." And as soon as he finished, the school bell rang as a signal that school was over.

Before the students could leave, Reborn yelled out, "It's due on Wednesday. Class dismissed." And after picking up his suitcase and lizard, Reborn walked out of the classroom.

Chairs quickly screeched as the female students rushed over to Natsuki. As the students surrounded him, the male students smirked in amusement our frowned in annoyance.

"Man, Natsuki gets all the ladies." One groaned.

"Well, he is better than you in all ways." One other pointed out.

"Wha-"

"Like, he has the best grades so far, and he's better looking, and more athletic!"

"He is the next Soccer Captain."

"And have you **seen** his abs!?" One suddenly exclaimed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Uhh… Well, seriously, he has abs, and it doesn't look weird on him either." The boy answered. He took a sneak peek at Natsuki. "It makes sense."

"Huh…"

"I guess…"

"So true."

Hearing the conversation, one female student turned to them with a grin. Pushing up her glasses, she asked, "Do you guys want to have pictures of Natsuki-sama sweating? Showing his abs? Each only cost a dollar, and if you buy ten, you only have to pay half the price!" She bargained.

The female population turned their heads with predatory grins. They then rushed over to the girl, leaving a slightly disheveled Natsuki. The glasses girl made eye contact to Natsuki, nodding. In return, he smiled back in thanks, though it slightly faltered when he realized that they were **his** pictures.

"Oh my god, he really does have abs."

"I-I think I might turn gay…"

"Tooold you guys."

"Kyaa~ Natsuki-sama!"

As the rest of the class started fighting over pictures, Natsuki quickly smoothened his shirt and packed his bag.

"Otou-san might get mad at me if I don't go home soon." The hotter teen muttered under his breath. "…. I should hurry." And with that, Natsuki rushed out of the classroom, later on dashing as his fangirls chased after him.

* * *

"Okaa-san! Tadaima!" Tsuna yelled out. He silently slipped off his shoes and put on his slippers. The brunette, being the good child he is, walked over to the kitchen to put away groceries.

"Ah! Tsu-kun! Okaeri!" Nana exclaimed, turning around as she heard the refrigerator open. Flipping the eggs on the pan, the #1 Mother asked, "So how was school today?"

"Same old same old. Reborn freaked out the class today." Tsuna answered. He only sighed as he heard his mom laugh. He put the eggs in the fridge.

"I expected that she would've caught the hearts of the male students!" Nana chuckled as she moved over to the pot. "She's been the most popular, even back when we were classmates."

"I heard two guys talking about how nice she looks." Tsuna put away the milk as he grimaced. The choice of words that were used…

"Oh, Tsu-kun! You don't need to keep all the bad words inside! Just talk to me like how you would talk to your friends!" Nana reassured. She stirred the soup as she added salt and pepper.

"Okay, Okaa-san. Even though I don't have friends…" Tsuna frowned as he averted his gaze.

"So what did they say?"

"If I recall, I think they said, Reborn-sensei is a bitch and that she has a nice ass."

"…"

"… Tsu-kun, please don't talk like that anymore." Nana deadpanned. She then turned off the stove with a twist of her wrist.

"Hai, Okaa-san. Anyway, 'Kaa-san, why are you cooking so much?" Tsuna asked as he closed the fridge with a thump. He pulled out a chair and sat on it, deciding that doing his homework would be best.

"Hm? Well, you know how your birthday is tomorrow?" Nana replied with a question.

"Mhm. Ah, I should say Happy Birthday to Reborn…" Tsuna said to himself. He then started getting containers when Nana told him so. After putting away the food into the containers, Tsuna went back to the table.

"Well, we're going to meet up with our Alternates!" Nana exclaimed as she clapped happily. She grabbed the ladle and poured the soup inside the container that Tsuna placed out.

"Eh!? Okaa-san! Why!?" Tsuna yelled in shock. Picking up the pencil he dropped, Tsuna asked in slight confusion, "And how? I thought Alternates live in Tokyo!"

"I heard that your Alternate is very pretty, Tsu-kun." Nana ignored the question. She then searched for a lid.

"That's a stupid question, Dame-Tsuna." A voice instead came out of nowhere. Reborn hit Tsuna with the butt of her gun. "We're going to fly there."

"But the food-"

"We know how to do this Dame-Tsuna. Shush." Reborn quieted. Taking a look at the math homework that another teacher assigned, Reborn slapped Tsuna on the back of his head again.

"Ow! Reborn!"

"You got 75% of the answers wrong, Dame-Tsuna."

"Eh!?"

"Go back to your work. If you don't finish it soon, I'll shoot you." Reborn threatened. She then walked over to Nana who was still packing food.

"Hello there, Reborn!" Nana greeted. After closing the lid, Nana went to the sink and washed her hands. "What are you doing here?"

"Nana," Reborn tilted her hat. "I'm here to get my Birthday Cappuccino." Reborn replied as she grabbed her own cup.

"Ah! Tsu-kun! Can you make Reborn her signature Birthday Cappuccino?" Nana asked. Turning off the sink, Nana opened the fridge as Tsuna came running in.

"H-Hai!" Tsuna warily said. He wasn't sure if Reborn really liked his way of making some, since she never stated her opinion. All she did was hum, and it didn't help that his mom did too. He then started to grind the beans and boil the water. After five minutes, the squealing sound of the kettle rang in his ears. Tsuna turned off the stove and poured the water into the cup. He then added in other things and waited for it to somewhat cool down. After, he added in whip cream and… sprinkles?

"This is my Birthday Cappuccino." Reborn deadpanned. She walked over to the dinner table, Tsuna trailing along. "Well then, if I die, then I expect Dame-Tsuna to pay." Reborn then took a sip of the cup, surprise lighting up the usually black eyes.

"Good, right?" Nana said out of nowhere with a cake in her hand. Telling Tsuna to move his homework, Nana, placed down the coffee flavored ice cream cake on the table. After placing candles into it, Nana lit them up. "Now sit down Reborn! You're the birthday girl today!"

"Tch. Fine." Reborn sat in the chair that was pulled out. She crossed her arms, trying to hide her smile with a frown.

Nana looked at Tsuna, and he did the same. Smiling together, they both happily exclaimed:

"Happy Birthday Reborn!"

* * *

"H-Haah.. T-Tadaima… Otou-san…" Natsuki panted as he slammed open the door. Taking off his shoes rather sloppily, he went into the kitchen, enjoying the heavenly scent as he grabbed a water bottle. He took a sip.

"Okaeri, Natsu-kun!" Nobuyuki, the Alternate of Nana, welcomed. The brunette man ushered Natsuki over to help him cook. Nobuyuki gave Natsuki a knife and some chives. "Cut these please!"

"Hai, Otou-san." Natsuki nodded. Having a determined gaze, he cut the chives quickly, finishing in just five seconds.

"Mk, now cut these." Nobuyuki handed onions.

"Hai."

After a minute of cutting multiple vegetables, Natsuki washed his hands to wipe his tears away. "Otou-san, why are we cooking so much?" The spikey hair brunette asked as he finally took all the food in.

"Ah, they're for Reborn's Birthday." Nobuyuki answered as he stirred the stew. He added in the onions and continued to stir the stew.

"Any other reason?" Natsuki asked, taking another sip of his water bottle. He looked at his father in slight interest when he noticed that he froze a little.

"Now you're probably going to get angry at me…" Nobuyuki started.

"I would never get angry at you." Natsuki reassured. He wrapped his arm around Nobuyuki's shoulders to reassure even more.

"Are you sure?" Nobuyuki warily asked.

"Hai, Otou-san."

"Well, we're going to meet your Alternate." Nobuyuki closed his eyes in fright of his son's angry voice.

"Ah, okay." Natsuki nodded. "That's cool." The naturally narrowed, orange like eyes looked into his fathers. "I'm not mad." He smiled.

"Ah thank goodness." Nobuyuki sighed in relief. "So, our Alternates are going to come over from Namimori to celebrate your guys' birthday." He informed, pouring the stew into the left out bowl.

"We're in Tokyo dad. Shouldn't we meet them somewhere closer to their home?" Natsuki asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I offered, but Nana said that I didn't have to worry." Nobuyuki replied, turning off the stove.

"Hn. Well, when is Reborn coming?" Natsuki shrugged, going back to the dinner table with the bowl.

"I'm already here." The same voice from the morning said. Reborn smirked. "You excited to meet your Alternate?" He asked, sitting across from the younger male.

"Mm. I guess." Natsuki answered as he wrote a four as an answer.

"You got number 27 wrong." Reborn pointed out. "It should be x=45"

"…. I knew that." Natsuki said, erasing the 46 with 45 after looking over his mistakes. Natsuki closed his math journal as he looked at his planner. "Now onto your 5,000 word essay." Natsuki gulped slightly. He took out his laptop and a textbook and flipped to the assigned page.

Sighing out of boredom, Reborn walked over to Nobuyuki. "How's the cake?" Reborn asked as he poked at the whip cream.

"It's going well. Now go back to Natsu-kun, I don't want you to touch food that is made for you." Nobuyuki sternly said.

"Hai, hai." Reborn lazily waved his hand back a forth. He walked back, and to his little surprise, Natsuki closed his laptop.

"You finished?" Reborn quirked an eyebrow.

"You said that it was due on Wednesday. It's only Friday." Natsuki said, smirking at Reborn. "I just need to revise things, that's it. And if you think about it, I'm meeting my Alternate tomorrow, so I have to turn it in beforehand."

"Hn. No wonder you're the best student in the school."

"Heh."

"Saa~! Reborn! Go sit down!" Nobuyuki yelled as he set down the cake and food.

Reborn did as he was told, and he folded his arms. Nobuyuki turned down the lights and lit up the candles.

Warm glows of light shine all three of the faces.

Nobuyuki and Natsuki smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Reborn."

* * *

"Tsu-kun! Wake up! We need to leave soon!" Nana yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She waited patiently for a minute or two. Looking up at the lock, Nana only sighed. It took about five hours to reach Tokyo from Namimori, and it was currently eight thirty. They wanted to meet at 1 PM, but….

Nana walked up the stairs, pounding her steps in order to wake up her child. She stopped at his door, and knocked loudly. Hearing nothing from the other side, Nana opened to door gently. She sighed once again and stepped over the trash, pulling out a test.

"Now, how does my Tsunayoshi Sawada get a **five **on the beginning quarter test?" Nana yelled out questionably. She crossed her arms in slight interest.

"H-Hiee!" Tsuna jolted up. Frantically, he searched for clothes in his closet and ran to the bathroom, totally ignoring his mother.

Nana shook her head with a smile on her face. She walked down the stairs and stopped at the phone. She called her Alternate.

"Moshi, moshi?" Nobuyuki answered.

"Ah! Hi Nobuyuki-kun! I just wanted to tell you that we'll be late." Nana said as she placed her hand on her cheek. "My Tuna woke up late."

"Ahaha, it's okay Nana-chan. Natsu hasn't woken up yet. Well, at least not fully." Nobuyuki replied.

"Saa, so should we change it to 2 or 2:30?"

"2:30 would be best."

"Okay! See you later Nobuyuki!"

"Bye, bye Nana-chan!"

Nana hung up the phone with a smile on her face. Hearing a thump, Nana looked up the stairs in worry, and she jogged up there. She was shocked, but then the shock was then replaced by laughter.

There in front of her was her Tuna. He fell on the floor it seems, but he was in the middle of putting on jeans and brushing his teeth. There was still drool evident on his face, and the little eye boogers were still there on his eyelashes. Wasn't this a funny sight?

"H-Hiiee! Okaa-san! S-Sorry, I'll try to get ready faster!" Tsuna quickly apologized. He stood up and ran back to his room, a blush on his face.

"Maa, maa! We changed the time to 2:30, so you can have five more minutes. You took your bath, did you?" Nana informed. She smiled as she leaned on the wall.

"Hai!" Tsuna yelled from the other side of the door.

"And wear something nice!" Nana yelled back. She walked down to warm up the breakfast.

"Saa~ I can't wait to see them!"

* * *

"Natsu-kun! Wake up!" Nobuyuki yelled. He walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door of his son's room. "We'll be late!" Hearing a loud thud from the other side, Nobuyuki smiled with an evil glint in his eyes. He went downstairs and too the phone, about to call Nana. Before he can though, the phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi?" He picked up. The brunette looked at the clock. Eight thirty.

"Ah! Hi Nobuyuki-kun! I just wanted to tell you that we'll be late." Nana greeted. "My Tuna woke up late."

Nobuyuki smiled as he voiced his own reply. "Ahaha, it's okay Nana-chan. Natsu hasn't woken up yet. Well, at least not fully."

"Saa, so should we change it to 2 or 2:30?"

"2:30 would be best."

"Okay! See you later Nobuyuki-kun!"

"Bye, bye Nana-chan!"

And he hung up, a content smile forming on his face. Hearing the bath turn on upstairs, Nobuyuki walked to the kitchen to also warm up breakfast. "This is going to be great!"

* * *

**Hi guyyysss...  
Probably shouldn't have published this if I have other stories...  
=_=**

**But this has been a plot bunny for awhile, after I thought back to a movie a watched a long time ago.**

**=w=**

**Welp... We'll see how this goes.**

**'Kay bye!**

**-AngelxI**


End file.
